Donde los sueños nacen
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Encargo real: Misión de reconocimiento del Cuartel General de Trost. Las 20 palabras más bonitas del español. Efervescencia. Ymir nacida erdiana bajo el régimen de Mare sueña con ser libre, pero al llegar a Parady se da cuenta de la verdad, las personas que le llevaron le tendieron una trampa y es obligada a prostituirse. /Trata de blancas/


_Sinceramente fue todo un reto, desde encontrar una trama que pudiera inspirarse en una palabra, hasta darme cuenta que el estilo del fic es totalmente diferente a lo que he hecho, vamos que tocar un tema como la trata de blancas no se me habría ocurrido antes, simplemente llegó sólo, y hubo partes en que me daba escalofríos lo que estaba siguiendo. Además escogí a Ymir porque hemos visto en el manga y en el anime que ella lucha por ser como es, no quiere esconderse ni vivir para otros o mentirse, como si tuviera una búsqueda de si misma y al encontrarla sintiera que es una bofetada tratar de negarse, aquí pasa igual, quiere ser libre y dejar de avergonzarse de lo que es._ _Espero que les guste y si no también me lo digan, nunca se deja de mejorar y es fundamental (Sobre todo cuando te has retirado mucho tiempo) tener críticas constructivas y así lograr ser autocríticos._

 **Este fic participa en el reto «Encargo real: Misión de reconocimiento» del Cuartel General de Trost.**

La palabra que me fue asignada en el nivel uno: ''Las veinte palabras más bonitas del idioma español'' fue Efervescencia: ardor, acaloramiento de los ánimos.

Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fanfic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro

* * *

DONDE LOS SUEÑOS NACEN.

Vine a la isla Parady huyendo de las calamidades de la guerra, negando mi nombre y mi origen, si me hubiese quedado en mi lugar natal tarde o temprano habría sido asesinada por diversión a manos de los soldados de Mare. Soy Erdiana y mi vida ahí vale poco menos que nada; Por lo que la idea de la tierra prometida donde sería libre se volvió mi deseo más ferviente desde que tuve uso de razón.

Llegué en una embarcación de refugiados a los 15 años ayudada por los ex miembros del culto que habían logrado infiltrarse en las filas del gobierno, para mi desgracia la tierra de la libertad era un nombre que le quedaba muy grande a este terruño. Éramos un grupo de veinte mujeres y los hijos de algunas de ellas. Con la excusa de ''protegernos'' y sobre todo de pasar inadvertidas nos llevaron a una ciudad bajo tierra en la que aseguraban una familia nos esperaba en su casona y fungiríamos como sus doncellas en tanto podíamos hacernos con papeles de ciudadanas y optar por un empleo mejor e incluso por el acceso a la educación.

Sin embargo nada tardamos en darnos cuenta que dicha casa no era más que un burdel, que habíamos dejado la humillación de vivir tras un muro para humillarnos vendiendo nuestro cuerpo, todo ello contra nuestra voluntad. Aquel burdel era exclusivo de los altos funcionarios de Parady, el lugar donde aquellos hombres desfogaban la rabia que no podían con sus esposas, por ser contrario a lo políticamente correcto y fingir erradicar la tan sonada violencia doméstica.

Los primeros encuentros fueron los peores, sabías lo que te esperaba y si te resistías era mucho peor, te tomaban por la fuerza como un objeto, era meter y sacar contra tu voluntad mientras en la pared o un sucio colchón aguantabas las ganas de gritar, llorar y salir corriendo.

Algunos clientes pagaban más por dejarles realizar algún fetiche extraño, los había que disfrutaban golpeando a la chica en cuestión mientras se la cogían. Los más perversos disfrutaban de la amputación y se les permitía llevarse lo que amputaban cual trofeo, para seguir disfrutando en la privacidad de sus domicilios, una chica había perdido todos los dedos de una mano y dos de uno de sus pies; cuando te volvías blanco de alguno de ellos automáticamente te convertías en carne para el matadero, eras ofrecida al mejor postor con los mismos propósitos enfermos que el anterior.

Gracias a que no soy particularmente bonita pude mantener un perfil bajo y ahora a mis 19 años sigo con el cuerpo intacto, salvo por algunos golpes y porque mi dignidad está por el suelo.

—Ymir el cliente te está esperando. — Anunció un hombre entrando sin más a la habitación, estaba medio desnuda y con el cabello revuelto, el labio le sangraba. Pero a él no le importaba, y a ella ya le daba igual si la veían sin ropa, era como si su cuerpo hubiese dejado de ser suyo y fuera un mero objeto de placer.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy indispuesta, no puedo trabajar en estas condiciones… — Sangraba y le producía vergüenza que los hombres disfrutaran tanto eso, le hacía sentir sucia.

—Y yo ya te dije que no me importa, puedes levantarte de una maldita vez, a menos que quieras que te levante. —Llevaba el cinturón en la mano, por lo que no lo pensó más, se puso de pie abotonándose la blusa y volviendo a atar su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Strauss era un hombre aterrador, era el proxeneta de aquella casona, uno de muchas otras que lucraban con las crédulas como ella, que abusaban de los sueños de otros.

Salió con la cabeza baja, aunque hubiera hecho eso tantas veces ninguna experiencia era agradable. Todas hacían mella en su persona.

El hombre sonrió, tenía los dientes amarillentos y era corpulento, la rebasaba en peso y estatura; este la tomó por la cintura y la guio a la habitación que le habían asignado, el camino estaba lleno de sonidos que recordaban el camino a su propio infierno, el llanto de sus compañeras, los gritos y los gemidos guturales y asquerosos del hombre que las tenía en su poder. Una nunca se acostumbraba.

Llegaron a la habitación y sintiendo que algo se derrumbaba dentro de ella echó el pestillo para tener ''privacidad''. El lugar olía a orines y a fornicación. Cuando se dio cuenta el hombre ya se estaba soltando la corbata y el cinturón, pedía que fuera de los que sólo la meten y se van.

—¿Qué crees que haces ahí parada? — Espetó el hombretón. — Quítate la ropa, para eso pagué.

La mujer no respondió, se limitó a sacarse las prendas una por una, tratando de no reflejar nada en su rostro, esos hombres olían el miedo. Una vez sin nada puesto permaneció estática, al parecer al tipo le gustaba tener el control.

Le lanzó un par de sonoros besos que le erizaron los bellos de la nuca por el asco. — Eso está mejor, date la vuelta, lento, quiero ver todo antes de comérmelo. — Por fortuna le estaba dando la espalda y no vio la arcada que le provocó. — ¿Y qué tenemos aquí? — Un hilo de sangre le bajaba entre las piernas. El otro sólo atinó a acercarse y metió la mano entre sus piernas, regodeándose con aquel acto.

Su mente retrocedió años, a un lugar donde relativamente no le podían hacer daño.

''Las primeras gotas de lluvia caían del cielo y algunas iban a dar al interior de un gran recipiente, le gustaba mojarse en la lluvia y sobre todo el aroma que desprendían las gotas al impactar en la suave tierra. Tenía doce años, huérfana desde hace dos, pero había sido acogida por los miembros del culto, si bien no llevaba una vida acomodada era mejor que haber sido encontrada por los soldados y fusilada. Aún había peligro, claro, pero era menor por ser niña.

—Ymir si te quedas ahí vas a pescar un resfriado. — Le reprendió el hombre que le llamaba desde la puerta de entrada. — La comida está servida, entra de una vez.

El hombre se retiró y ella esperó unos tantos instantes más mojando su rostro con las frías gotas. A lo lejos se escuchó un disparó y las aves levantaron el vuelo yendo a esconderse a un lugar más seguro. Sin embargo para la morena aquello fue como el pitazo de salida de una carrera, el sonido no vino de lejos por lo que se escabulló para ver de qué se trataba. Ahora escuchaba los gritos de una madre que suplicaba por la vida de su hijo.

Se subió a un puñado de paja y vio a uno de los soldados de Mare apuntando a un niño de unos diez años, otro niño algo más chico yacía a un lado muerto; Cerró los ojos cuando el segundo disparo se escuchó. El ruido de muchas botas golpeando contra el piso se hizo presente, y vio a lo lejos acercándose un pelotón con las armas desenfundadas.

Corrió dentro de la casucha con los otros niños para alertar a los mayores.

—¡Mare viene! ¡Mare viene! — Un silencio sepulcral inundó toda la estancia, apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, de todas formas debían seguir como si nada aún si irrumpían en la estancia. Los pasos cada vez más fuertes fueron callados por la voz de un hombre que ordenó deshacer filas y entrar en las viviendas.

Tres hombres entraron por la puerta y observaron a todos los presentes.

—Tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a todos los varones de diez a doce años y de matar a los niños de nueve. — Soltó el hombre con voz de trueno.

—Tengo tres niños de diez años, pero ninguno de nueve. — Mentía descaradamente pero ¿Quién lo cuestionaría? No había registros ahí, todos eran huérfanos. — ¿Por qué se los llevan?

—Es algo que no le importa, son asuntos directos del gobierno y su deber es obedecer.

No podía simplemente entregarlos… no ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? Su opinión no importaba, además si se quedaba callada aseguraría su supervivencia.

El hombre que les cuidaba apuntó a los menores y estos retrocedieron, los soldados los jalaron y redujeron con facilidad; entonces un niño más pequeño corrió a intentar detenerlos de llevarse a su hermano, Andreas tenía ocho, casi nueve, y era muy dependiente de su hermano mayor, les puso resistencia, gritando y aferrándose a los otros niños, pateó a uno de los guardias y este le soltó un culatazo.

La cosa no paró ahí el soldado se ensañó dándole en la cara. La morena estaba recluida tras el brazo de su cuidador y en silencio, sentía ganas de saltarles encima y hacerles daño, como una olla de agua hirviente a punto de explotar, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, estaba inmóvil con los puños cerrados. La tensión explotó cual la bala que perforó el pecho del pequeño, entre el humo, la sangre y la desesperación la niña gritó rompiendo en llanto, con la amenaza de ser la siguiente. Eran insignificantes y ella incapaz de ser nada, tratada como un ser humano de segunda clase.

Ese día nació su sueño de libertad, sus ansias de recorrer el mundo y no avergonzarse de lo que era, de no negarse a ella misma y ser como el resto, de poder decir: ¡Soy Ymir, de origen erdiano, y amo a mi patria! Era un recuerdo amargo, pero era lo que la mantenía de pie, ese sentimiento efervescente, de la sangre borboteando dentro de sus venas y diciendo que puede llegar tan lejos como imagina. Lo ridículo fue que terminó ahí por ignorar lo que sintió aquel día.''

El hombre terminó dentro de ella, se retiró para limpiarse. Era un mal chiste recordar aquello y agachar la cabeza ¿Qué más podía hacer? Eran tantos hombres que apenas intentara algo sería reducida y obligada a continuar, o a convertirse en uno de los especímenes de mutilación.

Su acompañante se vistió y le lanzó una propina extra antes de salir, por lo general pagaban por adelantado y rara vez les daban dinero a ellas. La joven se vistió y se guardó bien el dinero para volver a su cuarto en espera de algún otro cliente, o de que su buena suerte le dejara descansar.

Pasaron unas horas cuando volvieron a llamar a su puerta, no estaba recuperada, pero se había cansado de discutir; Se puso de pie y atendió la puerta, Strauss le comentó de pasada que el hombre que pidió por ella quería un encargo especial, por lo que la llevaron a una de las habitaciones en el sótano.

No tenía la menor sospecha de lo que iba a pasar, pues no había un uso exclusivo para el lugar, lo que si sabía es que tenían habitaciones temáticas. Entraron a una que más bien recordaba a un calabozo, la dejaron ahí para que esperara por el cliente. Intrigada recorrió la habitación, reparando por primera vez que parecía un cuarto de tortura, hasta tenía las herramientas. El cliente entró con una especie de capucha sobre la cabeza (ahora entendía eso del encargo especial) el hombre le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y ella obedeció. Era la primera vez que trataba con ese tipo de clientes, ellos por lo general querían a las jóvenes más bonitas, por lo menos así el precio valía la pena.

Cuando sacó el cuchillo y se lo mostró todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, estaba a nada de convertirse en un trozo de carne a la espera de ser cortado, abrió los ojos sorprendida sintiendo miedo y desesperación a partes iguales, aunque el hombre no la había atado… No podía escaparse, si lo hiciera la devolverían a la habitación.

— No… — La chica negó frenética a las señas que le hacía su interlocutor. — Por favor no… — Suplicó la chica. El hombre no respondía seguía ahí, en silencio mostrando únicamente sus ojos, se le veía tan impasible que resultaba perturbador.

No siguió obedeciendo se puso de pie y retrocedió hacia las paredes en busca de algo para protegerse o un lugar donde ocultarse, inútil puesto que ahí no había nada que le fuera de ayuda. Su acompañante entró en acción, fue tras ella y le deslizó el filo del cuchillo en la mejilla.; La mujer soltó un grito desgarrador mientras trataba de frenar la sangre. Aprovechando la distracción el sujeto le hizo otro corte en uno de los senos tratando de llegar más abajo, como si quisiera cercenarle. Los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y se sentía desfallecer, lloraba y pataleaba sin lograr sacárselo de encima, el enfermo parecía excitarse con aquellas reacciones; buscaba a tientas en la pared algo para defenderse, lo que fuera… y dio con él, un pica hielo, lo empuñó y encajó en el ojo de aquel hombre.

La castaña no se paró a pensar en lo absoluto, tomó el objeto y lo clavó múltiples veces por toda su cuerpo, le atravesó la garganta, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió apuñalándolo incontables veces por todo el cuerpo, era su vida o la de él, frenéticamente continuó encajando aquello por todos lados, aun cuando dejó de gritar ella continuó, había muerto pero la joven tenía saña. El representaba todo lo que le había hecho daño, y todos los sueños que se fueron a la basura, su vida siempre fue una mierda y lo seguía siendo. Ya no le temía al castigo, matar era un precio justo si le daba la libertad de estar muerta.

Al fin todo lo que tenía guardado escapó de su interior, la agitación, la furia, el dolor, la miseria, la falta de fe, no había conocido antes sensación más liberadora.

Los gritos del hombre llamaron la atención, la puerta fue abierta por la fuerza y los rostros de los testigos dignos de fotografiar y enmarcar. Ella cubierta de sangre, el cuchillo del hombre aún clavado en su seno, y el cliente que estaba irreconocible, ochenta puñaladas esparcidas por su cuerpo fueron el precio que pagó.

Ymir ya no sentía nada, la adrenalina jugaba un papel importante, no se opuso cuando entre dos hombres la sacaron a empujones, ni cuando la consignaron a las autoridades o cuando vio a un médico, su estado de desnutrición era evidente, la herida seguramente le haría perder el seno, pero había cosas que no podrían repararse jamás, el espíritu, su voluntad, su fe, los años robados… y la capacidad de soñar.

Hay personas para las que no existen imposibles, e imposibles que no pueden ser cumplidos por todas las personas.


End file.
